Demios the Executioner
' Demios' is the Illegal Chain cotracted to Vincent Nightray. Demios is commonly called the 'Queen of Hearts '''and is the true Chain behind Head Hunting, Humpty Dumpty's power only being an extension of Demios' own power. Thus making Vincent Nightray the true Head Hunter History Demios was Illegally contracted by Vincent Nightray long before Vincent's leagal contract with Dormouse. Vincent used Demios to decapitate Fred Nightray and Duchess Nightray's brother, thus gaining Vincent the title of The Head Hunter, a title which he soon shared with Elliot Nightray, as Elliot's Chain, Humpty Dumpty, was able to immitate Demios' power, which it used to kill Claude, Ernest, Vanessa and Duchess Nightray when Leo was put into danger. Demios was also brought forth recently when the Second Seal of Glen Baskerville was revealled, Vincent travelled to Master Rytas' estate and used Demios to decapitate Gruda Glooner, Marie and Master Rytas before Vincent destroyed the Second Seal. At Oz's Second Coming of Age Ceremony, Vincent used Demios during the chaos initiated by Isla Yura's Cult, who were attempting to reinact the Tragedy of Sablier. Break sensed Demios' power though, but did not see Vincent and instead apprehended Elliot. To ease Break away from Elliot, Vincent again summoned Demios and decapitated two party goers, sending one towards Break, Gil and Elliot, Demios then decapitated the guest when Vincent was far enough away. After the Ceremony, Duke Bernard Nightray, Vincent and Echo went into hiding, though when Vincent met up with Bernard in Revielle, he summoned Demios after a short conversation, decaptitated Bernard's guards and later Bernard himself, something that Vincent explained to Leo after he and Zwei took off with Leo Baskerville. Appearence Demios appears as a large Skeletal deer-like chain with large horns, she also appears shrouded in a tattered robe often, which casts a shadow in the shape of a full gowned woman, which is where she got the nickname "Queen of Hearts" from. It has large skeletal wings that are as sharp as knives, this is what Demios uses to decapitate things with. Powers and Abilities *﻿Decapitation *Human Speech Chapter Appearences Trivia *﻿Demios' appearence is possibly a refrence to the Goat that Alice met on the train in Through The Looking Glass and What Alice Found There. *Deimos is the Greek god of Terror, brother to Phobos (fear) son of Ares (war) *The title Demios was given for the shadow that she casts (as it looks like a full grown cloaked woman), Queen of Hearts, is an obvious reference to the character of the same name from ''"Alice's Adventures in Wonderland" *It appears that Demios can speak English as she often recites the poem "The Queen of Heats made some tarts, all on a hot summers day. The Knave of Hearts, he stole those tarts, and the mad Queen screamed: OFF WITH HIS HEAD! OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" making Demios one of few chains shown to be capable of human speech, others being Alice, Cheshire, Grim, Albus, Raven and Humpty Dumpty. Category:Chains Category:Characters